


Nous Les Amoureux

by Beigehere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I just want them to be happy, Reveal, marinette as the guardian, marinette makes the rules now baby, nothing really happens just characters interacting and not being stupid, s3 coda, well ok maybe some stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beigehere/pseuds/Beigehere
Summary: "We The Lovers" title inspired by the 1961 Eurovision winning song, which is the perfect classy smoky 60's lounge jazz tune sung by a deep tenor and wow, big fan, anywayyyMarinette is the guardian now, and it's harder than she expected, especially as her friend's identities were almost exposed in the battle with Miracle Queen, luckily that was considered damages done by the Akuma and her magical ladybugs took care of that for her. But now she struggles to find footing in her shifting relationship with Chat Noir. The last guardian knew the identity of the two most powerful miraculous holders... Does that mean she should too?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up literally at the last scene of the season 3 finale where they be chillin out by the little river thing.

Adrien tried to do the romantic gesture Kagami had hinted at earlier when she has brushed her finger across his lip, but when he attempted it it didn't quite feel right. He liked Kagami, he really did, but something felt off about this interaction with her... this context. He couldn't put a finger on it until he caught sight of Marinette out of the corner of his eye.

And then he was confused again. He wanted to follow Marinette as she walked along the line of friends, but he also didn't know why he wanted to do that. So instead he stayed where he was, sitting next to Kagami, sharing a half-hearted conversation. 

Marinette held a similar headspace as she sat listening to Luka's song, one written specifically for her. She liked Luka, she really did, and it wasn't that she was in love with Adrien, she wasn't sure if that was true either anymore. But as she thought about either of them, a third person kept entering her head, a certain leather-clad cat-themed superhero.

That night, at her desk, Marinette resumed her latest pass-time of sitting in front of the miracle box, her miracle box. She was the guardian after all. 

"Tikki, how am I supposed to do this?" she asked her faithful red Kwami.

"Just think about everything Master Fu trained you for, he knew you could handle this responsibility, Marinette, and I do too,"

"Thanks, Tikki, but I think I have a lot to learn on my own from now on,"

"I'm always here for you if you need me, Plagg too,"

"I'm glad I can always count on you,"

"Of course, what's a Kwami for," Tikki giggled, giving her best friend's cheek a hug.


	2. Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow she skrt'n also in this the Felix interaction didn't happen a year after Adrien's mother's death, more like 3, just to make them older I guess? so they've known each other for a long time/

"Pound it"

That was the third monster of the week villain they'd de-akumatized, and Ladybug had a suspicious feeling that Hawkmoth was planning something, something really big.

"Hey, Chat, I've been thinking recently,"

"Oh?" He said as they helped the Akuma victim to the stairs that led off the roof, "What is it, my Lady?"

"Well, Master Fu knew both of our identities, which was necessary for him as the guardian, and lately, I've been thinking about our identities to each other. Like whether, I should know yours, and if I knew who you were, would you need to know who I am? I'm worried that something may go wrong, and if I don't know who you are I wouldn't know how to contact you..." Ladybug trailed off.

"Ladybug, I know I've always said I was on board for honesty between us, and in the past, that was selfishly driven, but my lady," Chat took his Ladybug's hand in his own, "But we've been through a lot these past few years, and I think that you should know who I am, as a precaution, and not the other way around, that way you don't have to put your identity on the line with me, but I know I can always trust you,"

"Chat, if you gave me something as dangerous and important as your identity then I would do the same for you, I trust you completely. This is still a partnership,"

"I'm ready whenever you are milady, so please take all the time you need for this,"

Ladybug drew closer to Chat Noir, trying to figure out why her feeling of safety grew with each inch of space surpassed. She placed a hand on his arm, "How does tomorrow night sound? The top of the Eiffel where it's secure,"

"10 pm, I'll meet you there, Ladybug,"

"You don't call me Ladybug often, Chaton,"

"This is serious, I want to respect your boundaries,"

"Thank you," Ladybug whispered, a portion of Marinette entering her tone, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"See you," Chat said, watching his lady give him one last smile before disappearing into the night.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooOooh

When Ladybug landed on the very top platform of the tower she looked around in awe, Chat had lugged dozens of candles up here, and they lay around sporadically, lighting up the platform well enough, but not nearly enough to be seen from the ground. 

Chat jumped from his perch on a rail, "My lady, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine Chat, and you?"

"I'm good, are you still sure about this? You're not having second thoughts?"

"No," Ladybug said, "are you?"

Chat smiled, "I never have second thoughts about you, you have all of my trust, Ladybug,"

Chat reached out and took one of Ladybug's hands in his own, and for once Ladybug held on to it back, she needed him to anchor her to the ground or she wasn't sure that she wouldn't float away.

"Do you want me to go first?" Chat asked quietly.

"How about we go at the same time," Ladybug suggested, taking Chat Noir's other hand in hers.

Chat nodded and offered his Lady a smile.

"Tikki-"

"Plagg-"

"Spots off | Claws in"

Marinette watched as Chat's eyes turned normal, and his mask disappeared from his face, revealing the last person she expected to be standing in front of her.

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes, unable to believe his luck. 

This finally made sense, that it's her because of course, it's her.

And why wouldn't it be him? It could really only ever be him, and as Marinette looked into her silly cat's eyes, and Adrien into the eyes of his princess, they could feel something happening, both within and outside of themselves, and suddenly there was a flurry of ladybugs swirling around them, as they stood speechless in front of each other.

And then they remembered everything.

Adrien remembered watching the girl he loves fight Oblivio, and Marinette remembered kissing him that day, but she also remembers fighting Chat Blanc, and she was overjoyed but unsettled all the same, but she thought about it, really thought about it, and these circumstances where different, she knew the dangers, she knew what to avoid and she knew that Adrien, her Chat Noir would be there by her side, helping her make things go right.

"Marinette..." Adrien said, "Chat Blanc," tears entered his eyes.

"Wait, how do you...?"

"I- I don't know, I..." then the same realization hit them both, "My father,"

Adrien's voice broke and he fell to his knees. Marinette held him up as his arms slung themselves around her, holding on for dear life.

"My father is- he's- how could I be so stupid. Oh god..." Adrien's voice broke, poorly controlled sobs making his frame shake.

Marinette didn't know what to say, anger bubbled inside her, quickly turning into a hot rage, but she caught sight of two Kwamis holding on to each other and she took a deep breath, "Adrien, I'm so sorry, but now that we know, we can make a plan, a proper plan, we have the upper hand this time, we can win this,"

After a moment Adrien pulled himself back to look into Marinette's eyes, "My lady... Marinette," There was so much going on in Adrien's brain, so many puzzle pieces falling into place, it all made sense and the weight constricted his very being.

"Chat," Marinette whispered, "I'm so sorry." Then Marinette spotted something out of the corner of her eye that chilled her to her very core. An akuma, flying right towards Adrien's back. Looks like Hawkmoth, er- Gabriel Agreste, works fast.

Marinette had a pretty good idea of how things could go bad if Adrien was akumatized, so she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.


	4. Stablization

Adrien felt like he was melting. Like he was a scoop of ice cream on a hot tin roof, and the only thing stopping him from spilling onto the ground was Marinette, right here, right now, kissing him.

When they pulled away, Adrien slid his head onto her shoulder and let his weight rest on her sturdy frame. Marinette's arms came up to wrap around him, and he felt so safe in this moment, he didn't want to pull away, but he knew he had to. As he sat back up, he noticed the Akuma flying off in the distance, as it no longer had the rage and anger to fuel its possession of him.

"Saving me again, huh, Bugaboo,"

"Anything for you," Marinette said, and she meant it.

Adrien took her hands and rubbed his thumbs across her knuckles, feeling her skin as if he'd never felt it before, and at this point, he wasn't sure that he ever had.

"I don't know how I didn't realize it was you, I'm must be pretty oblivious,"

"We're both oblivious," Adrien said, looking into her bright blues eyes reflecting pinpoints of the flickering candlelight around them, "But what do we do about my father?"

Marinette thought for a moment, her grip on his hands grew tighter until she said, "We have the upper hand here, and he has no idea who we are, or that we know who he is, and because of that, I think I have an idea,"

"Already? My lady never ceases to amaze me,"

"Adrien, will you help me? I can't do this without you," She asked.

Adrien stood and held out his hand, helping her up, "Plagg, claws out," the comfortable leather of his suit materialized on his body and he picked up Marinette bridal style, "Anything for you, Ladybug," and with his baton extended, Chat Noir took off across the Parisian sky.


End file.
